


i'm in love with you, sorry

by sockjeanie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: !!! GIRLS!!!, Anniversary, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Let's Go Lesbians, Minor Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockjeanie/pseuds/sockjeanie
Summary: Jiwoo wanted to ask, but with the way her girlfriend hadn't even said anything as she laid down next to her was startling and-And so she stroked Kahei's hair gently, hoping somehow the gesture conveyed all the love she felt.





	i'm in love with you, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know !!! ok i 
> 
> also chuu/vivi pls ! pls end me! 
> 
> eeeeye lov girls

Jiwoo was  _excited._ She had planned the sweetest, cheesiest dinner date for her girlfriend for their one-year anniversary. She rushed around their apartment hurriedly, making sure she had everything; flowers, candles, picnic basket, blanket, and, of course, umbrella. Just in case. A picnic date to commemorate their getting-together just sounded  _perfect._

All she needed then was the girl herself, the wonderful, shy, and sweet girl that was Kahei. With her light brown hair, soft giggles, and pouts that never failed to melt Jiwoo from the inside out. 

She caught herself daydreaming of the other girl with her hairbrush clutched tightly over her heart. She could practically hear Sooyoung teasing her about how 'whipped' she was. Not that she would be  _wrong,_ exactly. 

With one last soft smile at the thought of the night to come, Jiwoo skipped down the hall to plop down onto her couch, fixing her skirt from where it had flipped up. After a glance at her phone that showed she had at least another hour before Kahei would arrive, she sighed and melted into the cushions below her. 

_Nap time._

.

Kahei walked up the stairs that led to her apartment quickly, wiping at her eyes. 

_You're dating a girl?_

It shouldn't have hurt her that much and she should've expected it when she commented on her anniversary at work, but-

But the way the other girl's voice dripped with disgust made something burn in her chest. Made her feel out of place and  _wrong._ It wasn't fair, not really, the way one person's comment ruined her mood. Her very ecstatic mood, at that. The promise of spending a whole evening with her girlfriend when they hardly ever ran into each other due to conflicting schedules was simply wonderful. 

Kahei fit the key in the door easily and slipped in, dropping her bag on the floor and removing her shoes in the entryway. "Jiwoo?" She called out, voice shaking slightly. When she didn't hear a response, she walked further inside, glancing around. 

"Ji-" She cut herself off at seeing the sleeping figure of her girlfriend on their couch, not wanting to wake her up. 

But she needed a  _hug,_ and Jiwoo's hugs were literally the best in the world, so-

That was how she ended up padding softly over to the couch, laying down gently besides Jiwoo's curled form and resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. 

Apparently, though, that was enough to have her girlfriend stirring, sitting up slightly and wrapping her arms around Kahei. "Welcome 'ome." Jiwoo slurred, voice weary with sleep. Kahei didn't respond, only turned to climb into the other girl's lap and tuck her face into Jiwoo's shoulder. 

"Oh," She heard the younger mumble, "bad day?" 

Kahei nodded slightly, feeling stupid.  _I'm older than her, why can't I act it?_

"Cuddles then? We can stay inside tonight if you want. Or go out on the balcony." 

The brunette felt a smile tug at her lips. Of course, Jiwoo would be willing to change the plans she'd made just for her. 

"If you want. I just..." She trailed off, instead leaning more into the other's embrace. "I'm ruining our anniversary."

She felt the other girl tense under her, raising a hand to rub at her back comfortingly. "Nuh-uh. I just wanted a special night with you, even if it's just cuddling all night on this couch. You hear me?" 

Kahei laughed softly. "Fine. I love you, though. So much."

Jiwoo made a sort of strangled noise, and when Kahei leaned back to look up at her she saw a faint pink blush had dusted itself across her face. "I love you too. So  _so_ much."

The older girl smiled so wide she could feel it start to hurt her cheeks. She leaned up and gently placed a kiss on Jiwoo's lips, sighing contently. "Here's to another year?"

Their gazes met and Jiwoo met her face-splitting smile, eyes sparkling with unfathomable emotion. 

"A thousand more." 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i kinda suck n wont update anything for like 3 months bc of summer but 
> 
> . 
> 
> if anyone has any good loona fic recs pls tell me abt them


End file.
